You can call me Ed
by Edfan5
Summary: Edwin survives a horrible incident, his face his horribly mangled and he only has one man to blame for his injuries and loss of sanity. Slender is gonna get more than a glass of Jack Daniels and some news to read. A prequel to My Hero Academia: The Killing Joke.


**{:You can call me Ed:}**

Slender relaxed in his office, he stared out the window of his office. It was a quiet, relaxing night. "This night is definitely worthy of a glass of Jack Daniels!" He thought to himself as he turned in his office chair. He pulled out a copper key and unlocked the medium sized desk drawer, he'd open it to reveal a soft latex incasing that held a single bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass. He'd take it out and begin pouring himself a glass, facing away from the elevator at the other side of the room. There was a ding and a clank as the door slowly opened. He'd look up to the reflection in the window of someone standing in the elevator behind him. "Is that you, sugarbumps?" Slender would ask he turned to face the mystery visitor, it wasn't his 'sugarbumps'. A figure wearing a dark trenchcoat and fedora stood at the other end of the room, they'd slowly exit the elevator. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, lowering the shot glass from his mouth(I know he's faceless and mouthless, just roll with it!). "It's me, **sugarbumps**." Said the mystery figure, Slender knew that voice. "Edwin? Oh-ho! Th-Thank god, you're alive! I heard you were-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentance as Edwin would interrupt him. "Fried? Is that what you heard?" Edwin asked, continuing to slowly step forward. "You set me up over a woman, Slender. A woman!" He exclaimed, sounding angry. "You must be insane..." He would then say, grinning slighlty with a small chuckle. Slender began to stutter, quickly finishing his drink and turning back to his desk. He set the glass down and reached for his 9mm pistol, Edwin swiftly pulled his gun out. "Don't bother." He warned him. Slender slammed the pistol down, turning towards him. "Your life won't be worth **SPIT!** " He'd shout at him angerily. "I've been dead once already, it's very liberating. You should think of it as, uh, therapy." He would respond, stepping a couple more steps forward. "Edwin, listen! Ma-Maybe we can cu-cut a deal." Slender would try to reason, but Edwin stepped forward another step. "Edwin?" He'd ask, stepping forward another step. "Edwin is dead, my friend." He'd tell him as he continued walking forward and into the moonlight coming in through the window. Slender was about to gasp but it got caught in his throat. "You can call me..." He'd pause as he pulled the hat off, pointing his 10mm gun forward at him. His face was pale, a large grin was cut into his face, and he had wide, slighlty glazed over eyes. "Ed... And as you see, I'm a lot happier." His grin grew larger as he began to laugh. "Edwin! Wai-" Slender was cut off as his former employee began opening fire on him. "GAH!" He'd exclaim in pain, falling back on his desk and onto his chair. Edwin was laughing loudly as he empty every round into his former employer. "Heh..." Edwin would let out a whispering sigh as he threw his hat to the side, he'd bow to an invisible audience as he laughed. He'd soon stop laughing and sigh. "Ooh, what a day!" Edwin would say to himself as he pushed his former boss's body from the chair, Slender's lifeless and bullet ridden body fell to marble floor with a thump. He would sit down in the chair, looking out the window that now had bullet holes from where some of his bullets missed. "Oh, this city... It brings a smile to my face." He'd turn his chair, placing his hands on the desk. There was a newspaper with a headline speaking about how the new pro hero, Deku, had been stopping crime. Edwin's smile dropped as he picked it up. "Young green haired boy stops league of villains... Some villains, heroes, and civilians die in fight..." Edwin would mutter, kicking his feet up onto the desk. He'd place the newspaper down, he'd look up at the ceiling. "Wait till they get a load of me..." He'd mumble, taking a breath. "Booooo... Boop, boop." Ed would mumble before bursting into laughter as he lifted the newspaper back up, laughing evilly.

 **{:My Hero Academia: The Killing Joke:}**


End file.
